Apenas Isto
by Kazuya Uchiha
Summary: Ele tinha tudo, ele perdeu tudo, ele recuperaria tudo e mais! TobixKonan


ONE-SHOT

APENAS ISSO

...

Tobi x Konan

...

Ele já fora um Uchiha, não um Uchiha qualquer, mais o maior de todos os Uchihas, Uchiha Madara, agora se escondia atrás de uma máscara, conseguiria tudo que perdeu de volta, tudo que Hashirama tirou dele, ele olhava pelo parapeito da janela ergue a mão ao ar e disse.

- Esse mundo será meu.

- Madara-san.

- Fale Konan-sama.

- Pein não estará aqui hoje precisou ir ao país da chuva, ele só volta em 2 dias.

- Tobi não entende por que não foi com ele?

- Por que ele me mandou ficar aqui.

- E você aceitou de bom grado... Por algum estranho motivo isso não convence Tobi.

- Precisa mesmo ficar se chamando na terceira pessoa Madara-san? – Ele deu um leve riso abafado pela máscara.

- Tem razão, acabei me acostumando a fazer isso, mas agora que Itachi está em seu túmulo não preciso mais me preocupar.

- Está certo.

- Mais, por que se desviou do assunto?

- O que?

- Não acredito que tenha aceitado essa "ordem" de ficar aqui de bom grado, você sempre foi apaixonada por ele principalmente quando os conheci, você sentia uma grande atração por ele que não sabia explicar – Ela se vira e caminha para a porta.

- Acho que lhe fiz uma pergunta, por favor responda antes de sair – Disse mais como uma ordem do que um pedido, ela apertou os punho se virou e falou.

- Não acho que lhe devo satisfações.

- Hum... Tem razão – Ele deu um leve salto e já havia se teleportado até a frente dela – Mais eu quero uma resposta e posso obtê-la de outras maneiras – Disse tocando-lhe a face com uma mão e aproximando a mão de suas costas á agarrando firmemente, ela se solta e lhe da um tapa depois sai andando pra dentro.

- Ai – Ela segura a mão que usou para dar-lhe um tapa sentindo dor.

- Dar um tapa em alguém com uma máscara não é muito inteligente Konan-sama, deve ter sentido mais dor do que eu.

- O que você quer Madara?

- Por que não me diz o que aconteceu?

- Eu briguei com o Pein.

- Nossa isso esclareceu tudo... Da pra explicar melhor?

- Ele não sente por mim o mesmo que eu por ele, ele não me ama de verdade.

- E então vocês brigaram, e você disse pra ele ir sozinho, isso explica melhor o que aconteceu, só não explica por que você parece não se importar.

- O que você quer com tudo isso?

- Acredite ou não, eu me preocupo com você.

- Qual é, você só se preocupa com poder.

- Apenas faço o necessário para meus objetivos se concretizarem.

- Destruir todo o seu clã?

- Matar seu mestre?

- Não me compare á você.

- Por que? Somos iguais, somos criminosos de máxima periculosidade que lideram a maior organização criminosa do mundo que caça as bijuus, qual a diferença que vê entre nós?

- O que você quer Madara?

- Acho que já respondi isso, me preocupo com você, por que fica tentando esconder que por de baixo dessa sua máscara de frieza ainda é uma mulher, mesmo sendo chamada de anjo, ou de demônio ainda é uma mulher.

- Mais não sou eu que uso a máscara aqui.

- Mais a minha máscara esconde meu rosto a sua esconde seus sentimentos, eu posso retirar a minha – Diz tirando sua máscara – Você pode tirar á sua?

- O que você quer... – Uma lagrima lhe escapou e ela tentou conter outras lágrimas.

- Por que está chorando?

- Não sei, não consigo, parar.

- Isso são sentimentos Konan, todos aqueles que você trancou dentro de você desde a morte de Yahiko – Disse se aproximando, ela andou pra trás.

- Para – Disse recuando.

- Medo, frustração, ódio.

- Para – Disse ainda andando pra trás enquanto Madara caminhava em sua direção.

- Raiva, tristeza, rancor, indiferença – Ela encosta-se à parede – Será que ainda existe em você algum amor? – Disse tocando-lhe a face novamente.

- Pare Madara.

- Não precisa se conter, não deve nada á ele, apenas sinta o momento e escolha por você e não por ele.

- O que você quer?

- Apenas isso – Diz tocando seus lábios nos dela, o beijo ficou intenso rapidamente, lágrimas ainda caiam dos olhos de Konan, enquanto Madara percebia algo que á muito já sabia, tudo o que queria poderia ter, conseguiu Konan, conseguiria o mundo... Realmente manipular esses garotos estava cada vez mais... Divertido

Fim


End file.
